seraphfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritsu Sakoshita
Ritsu Sakoshita「佐古下 理都, Sakoshīta Ritsu」 is the second eldest child within the Sakoshita family. She has gained the Specialist rank in the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, formerly working under Section Shinoa. After it disbanded, she was moved to an unnamed squad as a Superior Private. Appearance Ritsu is a girl of average height with tanned skin. Her chocolate cherry hair that stops at the top of her pelvis but is normally worn in a braided ponytail, which shows a midsize hypertrophic scar on the lower part of her jaw. Her eyes are a dusty rose. She has B-Cup breasts accompanied by an athletic build and has more muscular arms than most of the girls in her division. She wears the customized version of the JIDA uniform, consisting of a long-sleeved black Spencer jacket that has green details with a u-neck white undershirt, black cuffed shorts with black boots, and nude pantyhose. Personality Ritsu is calm and persistent. When things go wrong, she keeps her cool and pursues the outcome she wants;something appreciated by her comrades. Despite her generally relaxed reactions, her natural way of speaking conveys some type of anger, cursing relentlessly. Upon being questioned, it seems she's oblivious to it. She believes first impressions are extremely important. To her, no one should innately be trusted, regardless of one's bloodline and social standing. After her mental collapse within childhood, she became less attached to the idea of emotion or revenge-based fighting, though she's still susceptible to fits of despair shown when the Shinoa Squad banded together to protect Mikaela, and she threatened them all for "turning their backs" on people who had lost family to vampires. It can be assumed that she is a bit of a daredevil, shown when she risked being discharged from the JIDA for unnecessary comments on Kureto's tactics of individualism. History The Sakoshita children grew up in a jump-style keiretsu community that was devoted to agriculture, in which they were often put in charge of minor projects such as product delivery. Though her assignments taught her the importance of compromise and trouble-shooting, she often witnessed neglect of deals and extremely selfish individuals keeping their position of power because they never got caught. She was living an optimistic and somewhat sheltered family, so those events caused a breakdown in which she began questioning if the world was, ever has been, or ever will be, the bright place she was told about so frequently. Relationships René Simm She knew him from before he was turned into a vampire, and described him as quite similar to his present state, though he is much braver now. It could be assumed she also knows Lacus Welt, but she has not mentioned him she saw René again. Yūichirō Hyakuya Prior to his decision to protect Mikaela(as a vampire), he and Ritsu often engaged in small talk with one another, which would sometimes lead to a conversation. She likes to ask him philosophical questions and see if his answers are consistent with his personality. This is done because she tends not to trust "people like him" right off the bat, though she never elaborated on what that meant. Mikaela Hyakuya Guren Ichinose Admittedly, Ritsu has trouble truly respecting the Lieutenant Colonel due to his exalted position as head of the Ichinose clan. Her personal opinions on him are kept in check, and the only way he knows of her true thoughts on him are through rumors. Powers and Equipment Natural Abilities Cursed Gear * Ōhirome 「お披露目, lit. Unveiling」: A possession-type demon taking the form of twin Emei Piercers in the Black Demon Series. The rings that go around her fingers are green, whilst the piercers themselves are jet black. Acquired Abilities Due to her weapon being extremely close-range, she has gained excellent reflexes. Quotes: Vampire Reign Book 5 *"No! It doesn't matter what you put on them, eggs are eggs, and they are disgusting!" -- Ritsu to Shinya Book 9 * "Heh, family protects family? It is easy to see that they don't care about that. Those vampires...killed my little brother. To defeat the monster, you must become one yourself. So I'll be the monster!" -- Ritsu in Chapter 35 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Section Shinoa Category:Alive Category:Human Category:Sakoshita Family